1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf clubs, and more particularly to an improved iron golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular golf club head is composed of a neck, a heel, a top, a sole, and a face, and includes a variety of joining methods, structures, and materials of which the above component parts are made, thereby causing a variety of advantages and disadvantages.
The present invention is particularly designed for the golf club head which has an integrated structure of the neck, heel and face thereof. The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved iron golf club head composed of two head members, which are respectively structurally integrally forged.
The foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the iron golf club head, which is composed of a first head member and a second head member. The first head member is structurally integrally formed of a neck, a heel, and a face which includes a first convexity at a rear side thereof. The second head member is structurally integrally formed of a toe, a top, and a sole, and includes a second convexity corresponding in location to the first convexity. The first convexity and the second convexity are fastened securely to each other by soldering.